<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillowcase by CrystalWaters1908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319003">Pillowcase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWaters1908/pseuds/CrystalWaters1908'>CrystalWaters1908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWaters1908/pseuds/CrystalWaters1908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's third year and Amiere receives a cryptic message from her least favourite teacher, Professor Trelawney. Over the year, she and Draco Malfoy both accumulate secrets about each other and decide to team up to finally get to the bottom of the mystery. But there are darker things at work beneath the surface and over the years, they deal with darkness and death. Will their shared trauma be the thing to make them fall for each other or push the other off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Face Claims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: this is a dark story. There will be non-consensual sex and self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and might have suicide attempts. Also, some of the characters lose loved ones over the course of the book. There will be mentions/examples of EDs, abuse, and emotional trauma. If any of these trigger you, PLEASE STOP READING. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading this book.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character Name: Amiere Thessa Feohdith</p><p>Face Claim: Mackenzie Foy</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Draco Malfoy</p><p>Face Claim: Tom Felton</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Luna Lovegood</p><p>Face Claim: Evanna Lynch</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Blaise Zabini</p><p>Face Claim: Louis Cordice</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Theodore Nott</p><p>Face Claim: Gaspard Ulliel</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Pansy Parkinson</p><p>Face Claim: Scarlett Byrne</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Elora Feodith</p><p>Face Claim: Julianne Moore</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Aurelius Feohdith</p><p>Face Claim: Bradley James</p><p>
  
</p><p>Character Name: Alina Feodith</p><p>Face Claim: Michelle Pfeiffer</p><p>
  
</p><p>The main character is an OC Ravenclaw. She's the seeker for Ravenclaw. Her mother (Elora Feodith), is a Ravenclaw. Her father (Aurelius Feodith), is a Gryffindor. Her grandmother, Alina Feodith, (Dead but is still mentioned a lot) is a Slytherin. The OC is in the same year as the trio, but I've changed some of the ages of the characters. Ginny is Ron's twin in this fic and in the same year as them. Luna is also one year older. This fanfic starts in 3rd year. The OC is friends with the golden trio and best friends with Luna and Ginny. Ok, now you can start reading. If there is smut or TWs, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew everything that was happening around me, even if I couldn't see it most of the time. I felt everything more colourfully, and more profoundly. It was as if I had lost my sight but my other senses created a colourful world around me. I could see everything and at the same time, nothing at all.</p><p>Somehow, I knew that if I tried, I could see everyone and everything this world had to offer. Not the objects themselves. I can't see their colour or shape, but I can see what they represent and what their souls are like.</p><p>And as I searched over the world, I didn't find one soul that wasn't even slightly blemished or broken. A part of them had been denied, refused, or deemed "not normal" by people who didn't have a say in their lives. A part they gave to someone who greedily stole and ran away with it, never returning. And the people who had stolen it had their soul and heart broken by another.</p><p>And so the cycle went on. A never-ending circle of trust, love, heartbreak, death.</p><p>Trust, love, heartbreak, death.</p><p>And suddenly, I realized that those people, all those people were even more blind than me. Because they couldn't see the sadness and hate they were unknowingly spreading to the next person, and giving them ammunition and loading the gun before they shot it.</p><p>And then sometimes, (very rarely, I might add), two broken souls found each other, and those two souls and hearts become one whole loving person.</p><p>And maybe, they'd make another person.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, that child wouldn't know about the horrors and heartbreak of the world.</p><p>Pillowcase</p><p>I was falling.</p><p>I could see everything and then all at once blackness surrounded her vision, making me blind.</p><p>I know I should've been scared, but I didn't feel the need to fear the dark. It almost felt comforting. And the darkness wasn't scary. Somehow, it felt familiar and warm, not cold and dull.</p><p>It was a deep, pure, and elegant black. This kind of darkness was comforting and welcoming. It engulfed me in its surprising warmness, and I could hear someone or something softly humming in a melodious voice. I couldn't hear the words, but it was a haunting tune. The voice was deep and rich but didn't fit with the chilling tune. The tune and rhythm reminded her of old nursery rhymes in the way that even though the voice itself was inviting, she could only guess the dark meanings hidden just beneath the surface of the tune.</p><p>Then, silence surrounded me as the voice stopped singing. I still wasn't scared, just curious and a little disappointed that the song had stopped. It was a little creepy and the voice didn't exactly match, but it was still beautiful.</p><p>Then suddenly, a different voice started singing. Much closer to me than the last one. This one was definitely a woman's voice, and the higher range fit in better with the melody, but it still felt like something was missing. By then I was starting to get a little worried. The song seemed to be echoing and coming from everywhere at once.</p><p>I starting feeling around for the walls, and when I found it, it seemed like it went forever in both directions, so I started going forwards. As I went farther away from the voice, I started to get even more frightened. I could still hear the song very clearly and the tune started getting louder and louder. Then-</p><p>Silence.</p><p>I had gotten so used to the song, that when it stopped this time, I jumped. Silence had never felt so loud.</p><p>It was as if the whole world just stopped spinning and was just waiting for the melody to start again. I wanted to scream just to hear something, but at the same time, I was too scared that I'd chase away the sirens that had been singing.</p><p>Immediately, both voices started singing together in harmony. It sounded perfect. And close to me. Too close. I felt that if I put out her hand, I would touch the sirens. The song didn't have any words but I somehow still understood it.</p><p>The music was telling a story, one of sorrow and love. A story of betrayal revenge. It was showing all the bad aspects of life and taking all those emotions and somehow stuffing them into a song. The emotions, not being able to fit, flowed out of the Siren's Song and into my ears and heart.</p><p>It was easy to tell that they could kill me, could break me right there because they had me completely under their trance. I would've done anything they wanted me to do. And even though that scared me, I was also relieved. I wouldn't be in control of myself anymore. I wouldn't be able to take responsibility for my actions, because they wouldn't be me anymore. I would be their puppet. Their doll. Something to control and something to take care of. I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I would just die and become a ghost.</p><p>The monsters promised me that if I just touched them. I would be able to exist without worry. Without hate. Without sadness. Without anger. I would oversee the actions from a safe point of view. Finally, stop suffering and just be in peace.</p><p>Then I saw another figure farther away from me. It would be harder to get there, but I could see the outline of the figure. He stood out in the dark while the sirens blended in. He was singing a song too, though this one was much more morbid, yet still somehow had an undertone of hope. It told the tale of a girl whose life would be the reason she would die. A tale of grief and sorrow. Romance and heartbreak. Life but also death. It promised feelings and emotions. Some good, some bad. But I would still feel.</p><p>It warned me not to take the siren's offer because if I did, I would never feel anything ever again. I would never feel the emotions I don't care for, but I also wouldn't feel the good ones. The ones I've always wanted, like love and happiness. It told me that I couldn't pick and choose what kind of things I would go through in life, but I could choose if I wanted to take the bad with the good or just opt out of everything.</p><p>It told me I had to choose to either feel everything or nothing at all.</p><p>What would you do?</p><p>What would you do if you found out everything you would feel through the course of your life, all the good, and all the bad, and you were given a choice to either go through the challenges or just give up and give in?</p><p>I would be lying if I said I didn't consider giving up. It would be so much easier if I let someone else take control. But the other voice promised me that even though I would go through a lot, I would also help a lot of people. I might lose my way, but I will always find the path again.</p><p>The voice told me that my life would hurt, but that inside the pain and suffering, I would find joy and happiness in the smallest gestures and the things we take for granted. It explained to me that I would never be able to enjoy another sunset, never be able to roll in the grass, never feel the exhilaration of a kiss with a person you love. And never fall asleep under the stars next to your friends.</p><p>Never again enjoy the small miracles of life.</p><p>I chose Everything.</p><p>The sirens screamed and yelled and showed their true faces as they were swept away, and I realized I controlled them. I controlled everything in this space. All I had to do was say the word and I could leave. But I felt the need to see the figure that had saved me.</p><p>As I got closer, the figure looked up at me, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Finally. I've been waiting for you. I was scared for a moment. I thought you would choose the easy way out. But I should've known that you were strong enough. I hate making you suffer more than you already have, but the world needs you, Ami. I'm so sorry but soon enough, we'll be together again. And this time, we really can't make any more mistakes." The figure smirked.</p><p>Strangely, I didn't feel alarmed or scared of the figure or how he seemed to know who I was better than I did. I felt comfortable in his presence like I hadn't felt safe or relaxed ever before.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes, you do. And soon enough, you'll go back and meet me again." The figure looked at his wrist like he was checking the time.</p><p>"Go back? When?" I asked, still not knowing where I was going.</p><p>"Soon." He said, still looking at his wrist.</p><p>"Wait, wha-" I tried to ask.</p><p>"Right..." He still wouldn't look at me.</p><p>"Where am I go-" I tried again.</p><p>"About..."</p><p>I reached my hand down towards him and grabbed his hand.</p><p>He finally looked at me.</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>I knew that face-</p><p>"Now." He said with finality.</p><p>"Miss Feodith. Miss Feodith!"</p><p>Startled by the sudden tap on my desk, I snapped my head up to see Professor Trewlaney looming over my desk. There were snickers around the room and I blushed from embarrassment.</p><p>"I've been teaching for an hour! Does my voice make you sleepy?"</p><p>"Yes," I muttered under my breath, annoyed that she interrupted whatever that was, but she heard and turned red from anger.</p><p>"Then why is no one else asleep?" She asked, fuming. You could almost see the smoke coming from her ears.</p><p>"Well, I guess no one else was listening." I usually never would've said something like that, but Divination was such a bore and not to mention, a waste of time.</p><p>She looked like she was about to explode and I raised my eyebrows at her, taunting her.</p><p>"You- DETENTION!" The class erupted into laughter but stopped almost as immediately when they saw the look on Trewlaney's face.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder how you're not in Slytherin." She muttered, shaking her head. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at her incredulous expression.</p><p>Hermione looked at her with her eyebrows raised and if it wasn't Trelawney, I knew she would disapprove of my antics. But, as it turned out, Hermione felt the same about her as I did. I also felt someone else's eyes on me and when I turned around, Draco was staring at me with an almost amused look on his face but scoffed and turned bitter when he saw me looking back at him.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and ignored the nagging feeling that was telling me there was more to him that I didn't know yet.</p><p>A/N By the way, they're in 3rd year, but they still have Divination. Again, Ginny, Luna, and the OC are in the same year as the Golden Trio. Just wanted to remind whoever's reading this that it is slow-burn. Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Judgements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter what someone says about "never judging a book by its cover", everyone does it. Everyone judges someone the first time they see them, the first time they hear them talk. And if you give up on that potential relationship, you'll spend the rest of your life, completely convinced that your perception of them born from a single interaction completely encompassed their whole personality even if you knew it wasn't rational.</p><p>You can't help it, it's basic human nature. But what you can do is keep interacting with them. Don't give up on them after that one conversation. Let them show you who they really are. And show them who you really are.</p><p>A relationship can be born from a single glance, but the relationship can also die before it ever truly gets a chance to live because of the judgements we make of those people. We don't realize the number of friendships we've missed out on because of judgements pushed onto us and the ones we put on others.</p><p>For example, when young wizards and witches turn 11 in Britain, we get shipped off to Hogwarts, where we spent the next 7 years of our lives living together in one school but separated by the 4 houses that are supposed to define the key traits of your personality for the rest of your life.</p><p>We spend our teenage years surrounded by people exactly like us in our houses but never get to learn of the diversity of the world outside of our own houses. That's why Gryffindors think all Slytherins are immoral and dangerous. Slytherins think Gryffindors have a god complex and are suck-ups. The other Houses think Hufflepuffs are weak and rubbish. They think Ravenclaws are know-it-alls and teacher's pets.</p><p>All judgements born from the moment we were born or from when the Sorting Hat was placed on our heads because we don't truly know too much about the other houses, so we have to rely on the legends, the rumours, and everything people say about them.</p><p>It's very dangerous because everyone only ever gets one perspective in their life if they don't try to see all sides and we use the things we "learn" about the other houses to judge people by for the rest of our lives.</p><p>If you put a person who had Slytherin qualities and was going to be sorted into Slytherin and put him in the Gryffindor common room in first year, no one would know the difference. We were just kids. We're still kids. Our traits when we were 11 is what we have been moulded into by our surroundings. The next seven years either reassure the idealogy that our families taught us or getting a wider perspective on life, seeing the diversity and embracing it. That is what separates a child from an adult.</p><p>How they make their judgements of people.</p><p>Pillowcase</p><p>Professor Trelawney told me to stay after class to discuss detention. Trelawney was overwhelmed. It wasn't hard to see that but I couldn't help but feel bad about the weary look on her face. She took off her glasses, something I'd never seen her do before and rubbed the bridge of her nose, annoyed.</p><p>I stood awkwardly in front of her, waiting for her to say something but she didn't. She just sighed and finally looked up at me. She opened her mouth to say something and then changed her mind and shook her head at me.</p><p>She then looked back at her desk, which was filled with papers to grade and glared at me like I was the reason her life was hell.</p><p>Needless to say, I glared back.</p><p>We were in a staring contest for what seemed like hours even though it was at most 2 minutes. The glaring only stopped when her eyes glazed over.</p><p>I blinked, surprised and worried.</p><p>"Professor Trelawney?" I asked hesitantly.</p><p>And then her head lolled back and the back of her neck hit the chair.</p><p>"PROFESOR TRELAWNEY!!" I yelled, scared of what was happening.</p><p>Suddenly, something looked at me from behind the eyes of my least favourite professor and started speaking through her lips.</p><p>"Our Savior has arrived with scars on the child. The power of the Dark Lord wanes as a new heir may take his place. A child and the secrets they will derive. Will our fear drive us to decisions or our collective desire? The enemy and the hero are but one and the same. Because who can differentiate years of shared blood and the pain."</p><p>I stared at her, gulping while a strange feeling overtook my senses. An overwhelming sense of fear and anger battled with the confusion inside of me when Trewlaney opened her eyes again. The war instantly subsided and confusion won.</p><p>Trewlaney blinked her eyes many times and looked up to see me, white as a ghost leaning against her desk for support.</p><p>"Oh, dear. You look ghastly! Hurry now, go to Madame Pomphrey and you can help her until dinner for your detention!" I stared at her, mouth open, wondering if she faked a prophecy to get on my nerves.</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up and she silently challenged me.</p><p>I huffed and walked out of the room. I'd have time to think bout what happened later. Might as well get detention over with.</p><p>As I was walking to the Infirmary, I thought about the words she said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to forget those words anytime soon. It sounded real, but there was still a possibility that Trewlaney was punishing my disbelief of Divination.</p><p>As I walked through the halls that I knew better than my house back in Edinburgh, I tried to ignore the silence. I had never been given detention before and it unnerved me to not be inside my dorm, doing homework with Luna and Padma, waiting for dinnertime.</p><p>I felt a presence behind me and I forced myself not to give in and look back behind me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It was probably just Peeves. He pulled pranks on everyone but he held a special grudge against me ever since the first year, for no particular reason.</p><p>I heard something behind me again, and I swirled around, looking for the cause of the noise.</p><p>"I swear to Merlin, if this is you Peeves, I'll report you to Filch. Or maybe the Bloody Baron." Nothing moved and I resumed walking to the Infirmary. Again, something behind me shifted.</p><p>"PEEVES! You're going to kill me one day, and when you do, I'm coming back to torment you!"</p><p>I heard a chuckle coming from behind one of the tapestries. Maybe it was Moaning Myrtle. She had it out for me as well. I took out my wand carefully and cast "Revalare".</p><p>Peeves appeared from behind the painting and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and kept my wand trained at him. He mockingly put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"What're you gonna do, kill me?" he said, cracking up.</p><p>My cheeks flamed in embarrassment and I put my wand down and started walking, determinedly ignoring the poltergeist behind me. He followed silently beside me and I felt my irritation start to grow.</p><p>Suddenly I felt my head arch back and I turned around, holding my ponytail in shock. Peeves started whistling and pretended that he hadn't just pulled my hair.</p><p>I swallowed my frustration and went back to ignoring him. There wasn't much I could do anyway. The next time the air parted as he reached his hand out, I was ready and spun around before he could pull my hair.</p><p>"WHAT?!?!?" I screamed at him.</p><p>"I'm trying to save you. You really don't want to go into the infirmary right now..." Peeves said, with a joking tone, as if he was daring me to ask why.</p><p>I didn't take the challenge, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my curiosity. When he realized I wasn't going to ask him, he just snickered and said nothing and started whistling again. When we (finally) got to the Infirmary, Peeves had disappeared. I rolled my eyes before stepping in to talk to Madame Pomphery.</p><p>"Madame Pomphery? Are you there?" I called out, looking around for the woman.</p><p>I heard some clatter from the back and a meek voice calling back at me "Yes, dear. I'll be there in a minute. Just wait there, will you?"</p><p>I paced around the infirmary, taking in the dull grey and blue of the beds and walls before she came out of the medicinal potions room with her hair messed up. In fact, she looked so disgruntled, I could've sworn there was a gentleman in there with her.</p><p>I pushed those thoughts away as she asked me if I got hurt playing Quidditch again. I assured her that I wasn't, but she still insisted that I should get a check-up as long as I'm there. I explained to her that I got detention from Trewlaney, and her eyes darkened before saying in an angry voice that I was free to go and that "of course it was that wench who gave you detention."</p><p>Apparently, even the other teachers couldn't stand Trewlaney.</p><p>As I was walking back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room, I thought about her disgruntled appearance. Then I wondered, is that what Peeve was warning me about? I shook my head. No way the teachers would hook up. This was a school.</p><p>A boarding school.</p><p>Where we were stuck in for a year.</p><p>My jaw dropped and I shivered at the unwelcome and VERY unwanted thoughts in my brain of a naked McGonnagal bent over on Snape's potion desk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>